legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Marie (Rhythm Thief)
Marie is a character from Rhythm Thief. She was a young violinist of seventeen who accompanied Raphael because of the marking on her violin being identical to the one on the coin Raphael's dad left him and on The Bracelet of Tiamlat The B Team Storyline After the Defeat of Napoleon she wondering off somewhere. But where, one thing she learned about many hero teams. She's heard of the Children of Autobots, M.O.D.A.B, Tuxedo Lovelace's family and the B Team. She read much on the former three and is a secret member of the latter although she doesn't know that she was recruited by Member Pericles recruited to reunite her with Ralph and under the secret orders of their 2 heads that Marie doesn't know, hoping that Ralph and her work for good and for the heroes. She was found by Judge Dredd who went looking for Ralph to bring him to the safe side. Unfortunately it was Rico Dredd who took her to Interpol. She eventually was found and rescued by her boyfriend's friends and then joined them against Malefor. During the story she grew up from a young girl into a beautiful woman and then afterwards became a villainess. Legends of Light and Darkness She is saved by Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Angry Video Game Nerd, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion and Jack Bauer in Interpol before being blown up. At first she is unsure to trust them but she comes around to them and they decide to bring Phantom R into the situation. She alongside Phantom R is brought up to the ship trying to find a way with Slade. They find that way but the door is made of titanium steel, which Marie rips off with her bare hands. This surprises Phantom R, Slade, AC and Hades and Marie reveals she has superhuman powers which Celes believes Heloise gave her. Marie then assists her friends in taking down Darkseid's rule as she follows Suede on his side of attacking. She is excited to hear Alie propose to Axl since she saw the sparks in them despite her short time with them. Marie helps Jack Frost and Phantom R regarding the Boo Boo trap, she gets her friends by showcasing superhuman strength in order for the heroes to get started. When Phantom R decides to go after the Model W fragments, she decides to join. After the boys get a bit bitching, she goes with the other 2 girls to make some plans as they make need some girl time with one another. She goes with the others again to find the fragments. Marie hearing of the marriage on obviously knew that it would happen since she has a feel for things like that. After someone send the heroes their locations on the fractions, Marie gets suspicious of it and she probably has an idea on who it was. Marie is given a map by Skipper who found one and when Heloise detects that it was a dog, she is puzzled on how Heloise could tell. Marie is unsure of any plans for them all when Phantom R asks if anyone has a plan and when the heroes arrive at Slade's castle she is hesitant like Bender to trust Hunson. AVGN, Marie and Phantom R act as mission control for Critic and help him as he goes looking for the mutated Addler. Marie watches Phantom R get ambushed by Fender and she saves him at the last minute by killing Fender with a powerful punch just like she crushed the titanium door earlier. She takes Phantom R to the medical ward after wards. During that point Heloise tells Marie and Phantom R, that the stuff put in her may be unstable since it enhanced her abilities further. Marie points out the humor that she was once the damsel and due to all this happening She is now stronger than the hero and also metaphorizes to her fullest potential through a spell Celes uses. Marie;s new appearance is having a much taller height, blonde hair that bounces on her shoulders in a new style, a busty chest and hips, She wears earrings on her ears, wears her bow on her neck, is now in a blue dress and boots and is wearing a white cloak around her body. After the situation is done with she keeps her new look, as she is now confident, fully realized and she just likes her new appearance. While she is now stronger, sexier, taller, more confident, her voice has changed and is no longer a teenager but an adult, Marie has became much more aggressive than she was before thus she became less nice and more quick to conflict ,judging of others and is using her now hot looks to seduce and charm herself out of trouble. Marie also now competes with Katara for the most sexy female seeing her as a rival it goes even further when it's revealed over the course of five years, she became a criminal and turned evil. This became as a result of boredom of the wealthy life and wanting to spend more time with Phantom R. He taught her about the ways of his field and over time she begins embarrassing the more ruthless side of criminal-hood. Phantom R calls her out on how ruthless she's becoming and then the next day she betrays him and finishes her turn to evil. TGTTA 2 This is all proven true when she become one of the main villains of the story, disguised as Dr.Alchemy initally where she works under Scott and then under Toffee and Bill Cipher becoming of her own volition the host of Bill before he is released. She appears at the end of Season 1, appearing to Scott as they scheme to go after Bender and his friends and to bring him into the officals for his criminal work, aiding a criminal mastermind (Slade) and holding a fugtive (Rick). Though unlike Scott, her ntentions at the moment are unclear. He somehow tracks down Bender and follows him with Scott being a little impatient with his robots. She goes right after Julian, Django and Jake and tries to arrest them. The three hold their ground and Alchemy herself does just that. They manage to escape and she reports to Scott. After encountering the trio she encounters another trio in Slade, Anti Cosmo and Harry who find their team after Alchemy's robot army attacks their ensemble and does exactly what she did earlier though he begins analyzing the multiverses. He manages to get Bender in jail for a while before he and the others escape and Joker shows on them. Alchemy and Scott both after that bring in Amulet's services again so they can go after their enemies Alchemy continues with her chase by bringing in more metahumans and targeting hero and legion alike. What with attacking M.O.D.A.B in Equestria to ambushing Welton and Scudsworth at Virtucon. She also ends up killing Galvan when he has no info for him and under Scott's orders since he has focused some of his planning on the legion. Dr.Alchemy shows with all Earth 2 Metahumans and all attack the group. Scorpion, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen and Jimmy all manage to defeat them, Skipper and Bender are both tazered in place by Scott who arrives, wanting to take matters in his hand and then Dr.Alchemy leaves with him. Alchemy leaves more metahumans for the other 4 to fight.Finn and Jake are attacked by Dr.Alchemy who captured Bender and Skipper and is looking to add the two there. Jake and Finn both stand down and fight back against the alchemist Alchemy and his metahuman gang show up again and some of the metahumans recognize The Snarts from Central City and It turns into a brawl between them and The Dutchman. Slade and Celes have managed to find the most likely place that NOS-4A2 would reside plan to make their way until they see Dr.Alchemy and join the fray themselves. Dr.Alchemy has beaten down Slade and the others and plans to destory them when Majin Buu decides to interevene and gives them all an deserved beatdown and Alchemy lost his mask which he manages to recover before Slade got to see it. But Buu tells Slade that The voddoo Doctor Thing lost his mask and has lighter blonde hair, Slade asks about the shape of Alchemy On top of getting Bender and Skipper, she managed to get Team Arrow as well though Alchemy isn't suprised about Bender and Skipper's escape from Dennis's death traps and this is when Skipper pressures on who is Alchemy, since he really wonders what grudge does Alchemy hold on him and Bender. Alchemy decides to reveal who Alchemy is and takes off the mask and it is revealed to be Bender and Skipper's ally from Legends of Light and Darkness Marie. Bender is shocked and angry to find out she betrayed them. Marie states that they betrayed her, when she was locked in prison, none of them came to help her or bail her out, and that they took away what made her special. This retort is countered in that Bender say that she sold out her boyfriend for the sake of criminal action, and that she deserved it. Marie says that's exactly why and then she was approached by a figure who promised her beauty, age and powers back to work for him. She was restored of her abilities and was released thanks to mapulations and her benefactor told her to kill Phantom R to become keep her gain and she did wanting revenge. This was when she found Scott, who had a similar grudge and that she offered her services to him and that was when she became Alchemy, and that she got the dark costume and the voice modulator to hide her voice from them. She switches her out dark outfit for a lighter outfit from that point on and works to bring the in. This does fail in part to Starfire and her friends getting them to safety. She and Scott are both ambushed by Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker and Toffee and she is killed by The Joker. Or what we thought, since she actually is working with Toffee in his own plan to release Bill Cipher where they need to get the rift Ford has and smash to unleash him, Marie becomes Cipher's host body and works behind the scenes and once the rift is smashed, Bill Cipher leaves her and makes his presence known. ☀After Bill Cipher is released, She keeps her involvement secret from Toffee's other allies. When Marie is with the other 4 follows, Cipher rewards her work and has her serve him with the other 4. She helps the villains attack Mewni under Toffee's orders and uses her powers to keep Toffee from getting harmed. After their success, Marie is very much to ready to set in her place as enforcer to Toffee and Bill Cipher, this is shortlived as Slade and Anti Cosmo both take her out and keep her alive through Cruel mercy Allies: Toffee, Scott, NOS-4A2, Mandarin, Bill Cipher, Rodney, The Cult of Cipher Enemies: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Angry Video Game Nerd, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Hades, Zordon, C-3P0, R2-D2, Shade, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Harpuia, Makoto, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Hellboy, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Green, Silver, Klonoa, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Wreck-It-Ralph, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Nostalgia Critic, Dingo, Irene Addler, Napoleon, Rico Dredd, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, The Joker, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Phantom R, Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker Magressive.png FUg g0zrEl3Js421ag LdIOa0wdyVRUeFhi-Z9rm Yw252-h188-p-no.jpg Hotm.jpg lovinghernewlook.png|She loves her new appearance changecomplete.jpg|Awaking to her now grown up look mfoldingnewarms.png Untitledmari.png Untitled1.png Untitled2.png Untitled3.png Untitled4.png Untitled5.png Untitled6.png Untitled7.png Untitled8.png Untitled9.png Untitled10.png Untitled11.png Untitled12.png Untitled13.png Untitled14.png Untitled15.png Untitled16.png Untitled17.png Untitled18.png Untitled19.png Untitled20.png Untitled21.png Untitled22.png Untitled23.png Untitled24.png Untitled25.jpg Untitled26.jpg Untitled27.jpg Untitled28.png Untitled29.png Untitled30.jpg Untitled31.jpg Untitled32.png Untitled33.png Untitled34.png Untitled35.png Untitled36.png Untitled37.png Untitled38.png Untitled39.png Untitled40.png Untitled41.png untitled42.png Untitled43.png Untitled44.png Untitled45.png Untitled46.png Untitled48.jpg Untitled47.jpg Untitled50.jpg Untitled49.jpg Untitled51.jpg Untitled52.jpg Untitled53.jpg untitled54.jpg Untitled55.jpg Untitled56.jpg Untitled57.jpg Untitled58.jpg Untitled59.jpg Untitled60.jpg Untitled61.jpg Untitled63.jpg Untitled62.jpg Untitled64.jpg Untitled66.jpg Untitled67.jpg Untitled68.jpg Untitled69.jpg Untitled70.jpg Untitled71.jpg Untitled72.jpg c026ea27ad1a4fbfd043b732f419ed425d8f64ce_hq.jpg Category:Characters Category:Blondes Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Rhythm Thief Universe Category:Heroes Category:Girly Girl Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Phantom R and Marie Category:Orphans Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Girly Bruiser Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Sexy characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Love Interests of Phantom R Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Tomboys who become Girly Girls Category:Caped Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Kids who have matured Category:Retired Heroes Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes who become Evil in between/during stories Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fallen Hero Category:Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Criminals Category:Traitors Category:Animated characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Metahumans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:The Dragon Category:Second in Command in Chief Category:The Cult of Cipher Category:Main Members of The Cult of Cipher Category:Meta-humans